


The Father

by imperialMachine



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Crack Fic, Insemination, M/M, i was on smth, so is korvo, terry is pregannt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialMachine/pseuds/imperialMachine
Summary: Terry doesn't show up to Korvo's birthday.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Father

its is korkorvo and iz his borthday he turns oider now. the reploicants wanted 2 celebrate with him to congregation his age for being old. but terry wasnt home yet. 

tery hasnt bean home for a whale now and it make korko sad. they deseed to partie without t and ate sum cake. korvo got so sad tat he aet caek in the ship.

the ship didn allow food or dribk so Korvo ate in his room and cry. the cake wa sweet like Terry but he's nowhere to be found. 

when the day end, korvo sleep in bed alone but heard a creek at the door. it was Terry but he looked fat. kirvo asked "y r u home so l8?" 

Terr says, "I been _I N S E M I N A T E D."_

Korvo gasped loudly, "ur pregnanat? with whos bby????"

"I cant tell u. issa… s e c r e t."

Korvo got up and pulled Terry by his shert. "im sick of ur games, bitch. now who is the faether!?!?!?"

"nooooo dont hit the bby!" Te begged. 

the blue man let him go and went to bed. "fuck you Terry, you suck and this bed is mine now." 

Tery sad..he slep in couch with cushins as blankets. Korvo is the stupid one, he thonks. 

For a wee,k, terry ignore kjork and ate his ice creeam while he did it. Krovo braught home another perosn , it was female and she has big… p e r s o n a l i t y.

K make make out with her on the coffy tabl in front of ter to maek hem jealous. Ter is lake, "i can't believ u Korvo, i thot u loved me!" 

He rans to the upstairs and cry in ship bc he isn't allwed into the ruum. Terry hold his tum tum and rubb the bby. "iz okay, we dont need sluts like kordo" 

Korvo paid the femail prostitut monae and she leef the house. "don't call me back." He taels her. 

He go to check on T in ship. He find green alen laying on the floor aboot to give birth. "Kofo!" Terry calls. "Im bout to give birth!" 

Kobobobobo us leik, 'uh no! Im nut the father!" 

Terreee is like " Yesh ,you are you never pulled out!" 

Koro begin. to cry . "I finna be a father?" He ash in disbelieg. 

Terwmce is like, "Yeh Help me take out bby" 

he help and baby come out cryin. They play mommy and daddy for child. 

Ter hild bb in hands

"Korvo u never arund enugh to help with our b. when are u gonna start payin for birth control?"

"Tery I don't love u anymore." Kirv says

"Why nut????" Ter is bout to crai 

"Ur eyebrows arent on ur face. Im leaving and taking the kids."

"Korp noooooo" terry weep as Korvo take children and go. 

* * *

"And that's what my fanfic is going to be like." Terry says to Korvo, sitting beside him.

"Why am I leaving you and taking the kids?" He squinted at the awful handwriting on the paper. 

"Because…" Terry stood up. "I'm leaving you, Korvo." He had his luggage in his hand as he stood by the door. "Oh, and one more thing," He says, turning to face the shocked blue alien. "You've been I N S E M I N A T E D."

Korvo looks down to see his stomach significantly bigger. "Noo!" He cried while Terry walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this hurt me to write.


End file.
